


"hey i know you just punched me, but do you want to be friends?"

by Shugarship



Series: Yuil drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lots of drinking, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, TW: Blood, Unbeta'd, aka yuta's hobby, cursing, its nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugarship/pseuds/Shugarship
Summary: Even when he was young Yuta never really had control over his actions. When he got older he learned that the word used to describe this was “impulsive.” Yuta probably had to agree when people said that, he did everything based on impulse. Deciding to learn Korean, applying to a school in Korea, and even when he moved to Korea, all of these actions were based on his impulse. Maybe that is what caused Yuta to now find himself in this situation.





	"hey i know you just punched me, but do you want to be friends?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovejhope1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovejhope1/gifts).



> Yo, I hope some people enjoy this, because idk I kinda like it myself, and this is a gift for the one person who motivates me to continue writing <3

It was a simple party, well as simple as college parties can get. Taeyong was the one that dragged him here and Yuta was seething as Taeyong simply smiled at him. Why didn't Taeyong just leave him in his room to mope? Yuta still needs time to nurse his emotional wounds after a recent breakup with Jimin, a boy with a sweet voice and personality. The boy Yuta was in love with. The boy that cheated on him and broke his heart. Maybe Yuta was heartbroken, and maybe he cried for almost a week, drinking every bottle of wine that he came in contact with.

In the end, it was inevitable for Yuta to find himself getting dragged out of his apartment by one of his friends. They were too caring and invested in everyone’s life to actually allow Yuta to stay sad for long. And let's be honest, the only reason that Yuta was still at the party was that there was free alcohol and he was a broke college student.

And then at the cursed moment, Yuta saw him. He was standing in the corner talking to an older girl, his blonde hair making him stand out like a sore thumb. When Yuta’s drunk mind supplied who that person was he felt his anger rise.

“Hold my drink,” Yuta growled, handing over his can of beer to Johnny, who was standing right next to him. Johnny nodded, confused as he stared at Yuta march off. When Johnny looks over to the direction that Yuta is marching towards he chokes on his beer. “Yuta no-” Johnny yells out, catching the attention of everyone around him. Yuta ignored him and went up to Jimin, tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned around Yuta swung his fist back and punched Jimin square on his cheek. Yuta smirks as Jimin falls back and makes a loud sound as he makes contact with the floor.

Johnny runs up to Jimin and worriedly helps him up. “Yuta what the fuck?!” Yuta turns to face Johnny and glares at his friend. “He deserves it.” Johnny stares at him incredulously, “What has Taeil ever done to you?” Yuta froze, wait Taeil, what does he mean Taeil?! Jimin moved his hand and Yuta inwardly cursed, even with the blood dripping down his nose Yuta could tell that the person that he just punched was not Taeil.

“Oh shit, I’m so so sorry. Oh fuck me, I thought that you were someone else.” the guy, Taeil, narrowed his eyes at Yuta. “You punched me because you thought that I was someone else?!” Yuta hesitantly nodded and winced as more blood dripped from Taeil’s nose. “Look I know that it sounds bad right now, but let's just go outside where there are fewer people around.” Taeil wiped the blood off his hands, “How do I know that you're not taking me outside just to beat me up?”

Yuta looked at him desperately. “Please.”

Taeil just groaned, “fine let's go, but I want an explanation.” Yuta smiled and he grabbed Taeil’s hand, shooting an apologetic look at Johnny. Yuta eventually dragged Taeil to the backyard of the house where the party was being hosted. Taeil then stood firm, "you said you were going to explain, so explain." Yuta fumbled for a few seconds, "wait for a sec." he looked around and paused when he saw a cooler at the corner of the wall. he moved towards it ana opened it, taking out a beer from it and handing to over to Taeil. " I know it's not an icepack, but it should do the trick." Taeil stared at the beer for a few seconds before he grabbed it and placed it on his face, hissing when the cold metal made contact with his nose."Yuta shuffled his feet guiltily.

"I thought that you were my ex." Yuta blurted out, his brain to mouth filter failing him at that moment. Taeil blinked at him in confusion. "What?" Yuta took a deep breath in. "I thought you were my ex." This didn't seem to help as Taeil only looked more confused. "You were planning on assaulting your ex?" Yuta couldn't help but feel flustered. "No-no, it's... it's not like that at all." Taeil placed his free hand on his hip. "Then what is it like then? Because I just got punched for no reason."

Yuta sniffled as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up to the sky. "He cheated on me, and when I thought I saw him I got angry. Its kinda like, 'how dare you show your face around me?' It's dumb, I know." Taeil's hand then came in contact into his shoulder and Yuta looked down in shock. "It's okay if you want to cry, I promise I won't laugh." 

Yuta then realized the wetness on his cheeks. He never cried in front of his friends about the breakup, he always tried to put on a brave front. So why was he breaking down in front of some random stranger? Yuta felt his throat constrict as the tears continued to fall and eventually he started full-on sobbing. Taeil didn't say anything as he pet Yuta's head sympathetically.

Yuta then finally decided to take a deep breath as he started to giggle between his tears. "I must seem so lame right? Crying over some boy." Taeil shook his head, "I don't think you're lame. And hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm also here to get over a breakup."

Yuta slowly stopped giggling and he started to wipe his tears with his sleeve. "Really?" Taeil hummed in affirmation, "Yeah, he complained that I was 'too boring' and he broke up with me." Yuta felt a pang of sadness in the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry."

Taeil laughed, "no its okay. I actually feel way better after the breakup. I could do so much better than that." Yuta then felt as though he made an epiphany, why was he still so hung upon Jimin? He was only a cheating bastard, he never really deserved Yuta in the first place.  
"Hey, what's your name?" Taeil's voice cuts Yuta form his thoughts. "Me?" Yuta points to himself. Taeil rolls his eyes as he brings the can down to rest at his side. "No the crickets, of course, I'm asking you."

Yuta rolls his eyes, 'no need to be so sarcastic." Taeil huffs in annoyance and Yuta smiles at him. "Nakamoto Yuta." Taeil looks at him in confusion, "huh?" Yuta only feels his smile broaden "You asked for my name, Its Nakamoto Yuta." Taeil then smiles back at him, "It's nice to meet you Nakamoto Yuta, I'm Moon Taeil."

Yuta then makes an "ah!" sound before he asks Taeil, "seeing as you're at this party you must attend SMU right? What major are you? I'm a 23-year-old linguistics major." Taeil blinks in surprise, " I'm a 24-year-old med student. I guess I'm your hyung. "

Yuta only smiles at that, "I guess you are, hyung." Taeil then laughs again, "Hey I know you just punched me, but do you want to be friends?" And maybe Taeil feels pretty dumb at that moment.

Yuta then laughs, a genuine laugh, which is a first in weeks, "I would really like that."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's just the end for part numero uno! I have more coming up, so please expect those works! thank you for reading!


End file.
